The present invention relates to multilamp photoflash units and, more particularly, to the improved arrangement and control of photoflash lamps in a planar array.
Numerous multilamp arrangements with various types of sequencing circuits have been described in the prior art; particularly in the past few years. A currently marketed photoflash unit (described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,226; 3,912,442; 3,935,442; 3,937,946; 3,941,992; 3,952,320 and 4,017,728 and referred to as a flip flash) employs highvoltage type lamps adapted to be ignited sequentially by successively and applied high-voltage firing pulses from a source such as a camera-shutter-actuated piezoelectric element. The flip flash unit comprises an elongated planar array of eight high-voltage type flashlamps mounted on a printed circuit board with an array of respectively associated reflectors disposed therebetween. The lamps are arranged in two groups of four disposed on the upper and lower halves respectively of the rectan gular-shaped circuit board. A set of terminal contacts at the lower end of the unit is provided for activation of the upper group of lamps, while a set of terminal contacts at the top of the unit is operatively associated with the lower group of four lamps. The application of successive high-voltage pulses (e.g., 500 to 4,000 volts from, say, piezoelectric source controlled by the shutter of a camera in which the array is inserted) to the terminal contacts at the lower end of the unit causes the four lamps at the upper half of the array to be sequentially ignited. The array may then be turned end for end and again inserted into the camera in order to flash the remaining four lamps. In this manner, one group of lamps (or half of the array) functions as a flash extender for the other group of lamps, so that only the group of lamps relatively farther from the camera lens axis can be flashed. The purpose of such an arrangement is to position the "active" group of flashlamps farther above the camera lens in order to reduce the possibility of a "red-eye" effect that causes the pupils of a person's eyes to appear red or pink in flash pictures taken when the flashlamp is close to the camera lens.
The flip flash circuit board comprises an insulating sheet of plastic having a pattern of conductive circuit traces, including the terminal contacts, on one side. The flashlamp leads are electrically connected to these circuit traces by means of eyelets secured to the circuit board and crimped to the lead wires. The circuitry on the board includes six printed, normally, open, connect switches that chemically change from a high to lower resistance so as to become electrically conducting after exposure to the radiant heat energy from an ignited flashlamp operatively associated therewith. The purpose of these switches is to provide lamp sequencing and one-at-a-time flashing. The four lamps of each group are arranged in a parallel circuit with three of the four lamps being connected in series with their respective thermal connect switches. Initially, only the first of the group of four lamps is connected directly to the voltage pulse source. When this first group flashes, it causes its associated thermal connect switch (which is series connected with the next or second lamp) to become permanently conductive. Because of this action, the second lamp of the group of four is connected to the pulse source. This sequence of events is repeated until all four lamps have been flashed.
The overall construction of the flip flash unit comprises front and back plastic housing members with interlocking means for providing a unitary structure. The front housing member is a rectangular concavity and the back housing is substantially flat. Sandwiched between the front and back housing members, in the order named, are the flashlamps, a unitary member, preferably of aluminum-coated plastic, shaped to provide the eight individual reflectors of the array, an insulating sheet, a printed circuit board, and an indicia sheet, which is provided with information, trademarks, and flash indicators located behind the respective lamps and which change color due to heat and or light radiation from a flashing lamp, thus indicating at a glance which of the lamps have been flashed and not flashed.
A copending application Ser. No. 840,497, filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the present assignee, describes an improved multilamp photoflash unit which more efficiently utilizes a given housing volume and thereby reduces the cost of the unit per flashlamp contained therein. More specifically, a compact lamp arrangement is provided whereby additional lamps are contained in a given volume while maintaining light output performance requirements. In a particular embodiment described, ten lamps are provided in a housing having the same dimensions as the above-discussed eight-lamp flip flash units. This greater compactness is provided by arranging the planar array of lamps in two parallel columns with the tubular envelopes horizontally disposed and with the lamps of one column staggered with respect to the other such that the bases are interdigitated. A pair of reflector panels are aligned with the two columns of lamps and arranged to overlie the lamp lead-in wires and bases.
The present invention is concerned with providing the most effective choice of lamp position and firing order for a photoflash unit of this last-mentioned staggered-column type.